Always: Prologue and Drowning in the Flood
by GIA-B
Summary: Sheridan and Luis break up bitterly, but then Luis realizes the error of his ways, and trys to get her back. Will she accept him, or is there someone else? R&R Please and Thank You.


Always  
By: GIA  
Email: gia_b86@hotmail.com  
Web page: http://shuis_lush.homestead.com  
Summary: Sheridan and Luis break up bitterly; she has seemingly fallen in love with someone else. Luis pleads for her back. Will Sheridan accept him back, or has she forever given up hope?  
  
~*~*~*~  
Always: Prologue  
~*~*~*~  
This Romeo is bleeding  
Though you can't see his blood  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Luis you can't ask me to do that... I won't. I refuse to do that." Sheridan stated, tears falling unbidden from her shameless eyes. Luis' face was a stonewall of masked emotions, and Sheridan felt the cold chill seep off him to freeze her skin in its travels. Sheridan grasped his hind in hers, and he looked down at their hands defiantly. But Sheridan refused to fall victim to his anger. She had given up too much, had invested so much in this relationship to end it this way. She needed to fight, and so that's what she was doing.  
"Sheridan, you always told me how much your family has hurt you," he said finally meeting her eyes again. She was crying with out constraint now, and he longed to brush aside the tears but didn't dare. After all, he was trying to make a point. "So why try to be loyal, when they refuse to do the same for you."  
"I love you Luis, doesn't that mean anything any more?" She reached up to clutch his chin in the hand that didn't hold his hand. He turned his head away violently, trying to dislodge her grasp. She let go, and dropped her head in defeat.   
"If it still does for you, then do this for me."  
"I won't-I won't leave my family. I refuse." She looked up, and her emotions slipped away, to be replaced with a mask similar to Luis's. "I-I-I think you should leave."  
Luis was surprised by this, but kept his emotions in check.   
"If I leave," he said quietly, "then my love goes with me. You can't have it both ways, Sheridan."  
"Why not Luis? Because you're suddenly afraid that perhaps my family is involved in your father's disappearance? Well here's a newsflash for YOU officer, you can't blame us because you think it is what everyone expects you to do. Those are the actions of a coward!" She laughed bitterly. "But then again, we have determined that that word fits with you easily."  
"I saved your life." Luis pleaded, and he now realized that the roles have reversed, and Sheridan held him in her unyielding grasp.  
"Well now you can save your own. Leave, and save some sense of semblance." Sheridan walked briskly to her room, in the back of the cottage. Luis stood slowly, and turned to walk out the door. One tear slipped through the façade, and he brushed at it angrily. The door slammed behind him loudly, and Sheridan bit her lip.  
She backed up against her bedroom door, and cried for all she was worth. She had never felt pain that was as constant as this. She needed to get away, away from everything in her meaningless life.   
She knew exactly where to go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Always: Drowning in the Flood  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
It's been raining since you left me   
Now I'm drowning in the flood   
You see I've always been a fighter   
But without you I give up   
Now I can't sing a love song   
Like the way it's meant to be   
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore   
But baby, that's just me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It started out simple enough... I think." Sheridan explained. She suddenly got a far away look in her eyes. "We were lying in bed, and he was holding me in his arms. We had just made love, and I remember it seemed different almost. I don't know what it was, but it was... different." She concluded, and sat up straight. She looked over at the gentle men sitting opposite the couch.  
  
"He told me he had a question he needed to ask me. I smiled and cuddled closer to him, and he seemed to distance himself. Not physically, but emotionally, anyway I felt it nevertheless." The man that was sitting in the leather bound chair nodded his head encouragingly, gesturing for her to continue. He had short dark blonde hair, and was extremely handsome; he had expensive clothes, and a wonderful technique for listening. Which is why it was so easy, to express to him her lovers quarrel. If that was in fact, what it was. His name was Andrew, and Sheridan loved to say his name. It rolled off her tongue sensually and she liked it. She continued. "He said, 'Sheridan, there is something I can't go on ignoring, so I have to ask you this.' At first, and I'm not sure why, but I thought he was going to ask me to marry him."  
  
"Why do you think he would ask you to marry him, when it was obvious he had some kind of anger towards something?" Andrew asked, interrupting her in order to fully understand.  
  
"Well, like I said I'm not sure why, but it felt like then would be a time he would ask me. Anyway, he went on to say, 'Sheridan, will you testify against your family in court, if the opportunity arises?' I looked at him fully for the first time since we had woken from our post-coital stage. He seemed concentrated on my answer. So I asked him why he was asking me this. He said because he needed to know how much I loved him."  
  
Tears burned her eyes, but she refused to let herself cry. She didn't need that kind of stress at that time. She took a deep breath and continued to relay her story.  
  
"I was confused. He knew how much I loved him, and I know he loves me just as much. But what he was asking me to do had nothing to do with how much I loved him, and I told him this. He shook his head and contradicted me. I had gotten up at this time, and was putting on my clothes. I walked out to the living room, and tried to concentrate on something, anything, to get my mind off being scared of what he was getting at."  
  
Andrew straightened a bit, and it seemed to Sheridan that he was anxious to hear the rest. So she continued.  
  
"I sat down, very rigidly, and he sat next to me. He took my hand, and said, 'If you love me, then I think you should tell the court what you think about your family killing my father. I think you should tell them that your brother, and father, killed him.' I was shocked, to say the least, because I had never once told him that I thought they were responsible for his disappearance. I took my hand, and that's where it got ugly."  
  
Sheridan continued to tell Andrew about everything, and he listened intently, nodding in just the right place, and saying 'mm-hmm' when she asked 'right?' He was listening, and she felt happy to be able to talk to someone who listened completely.  
  
"Then he left. He left me, and I cried for him. I cried for that pompous ass-hole. I cried because, for once in my life, I truly loved someone more then they loved me. With Jean Luc, you remember him don't you?" Andrew nodded, yes he did know. He knew everything about Sheridan and he knew that she was just a scared woman, who was afraid of love because it hurt her. "With Jean Luc, I loved him, but not anything like I love Luis."  
  
Luis. The name meant, "hate" to Andrew. He hated Luis for what he has done to Sheridan, now and in the past.   
  
"I should go... you probably have other patients to see." Sheridan said suddenly, standing and grabbing her coat. Andrew looked at his watch, and sighed.  
  
"You're right... a psychiatrists work is never done." He said with a chuckle. Sheridan brushed at her tears, and took a deep breath.   
  
"Thank you Andrew... for listening and seeing me on such short notice."  
  
"No problem Sheridan. You're always allowed on short notice." He said with a genuine smile. Sheridan leaned forward to hug him briefly then stepped out of his embrace, and walked out the door.  
  
Yes, it was proven Andrew hated Luis. He hated Luis now because he had Sheridan, and Andrew did not.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
  



End file.
